I Am Peter
by Rohceber
Summary: What if someone who you never thought could be, was actually a vampire? Not any characters from Twilight, but the vampires are like Stephenie Meyer's.


I am Peter. I am now around 2,000 years old. I do not remember my exact birth date, as it was so long ago. You see, I walked the earth with Jesus. I was one of his disciples. I was one of the first chosen, and part of my master's inner circle.

It is my place to tell you that almost nobody knows the truth. Everyone says the Bible is the truth and, ultimately, it is. However, some key facts were surreptitiously omitted. I will now start at the beginning of the story and enlighten you.

A couple of thousand years ago, a boy was born to a virgin, Mary. She and her husband Joseph named the boy Jesus. And so Jesus Christ of Nazareth entered the world. God sent him. He was here to fulfill God's purpose to rid the world of sin and evil.

Just before Jesus called me and the eleven other disciples, God informed the young man of His full plan. Jesus was to form a coven. Wait, you might say, a coven is a group of…vampires. Yes, that is true. And by this point, Jesus was a vampire. He was the first vampire to walk the earth. He was not evil, and did not kill. Even so, he was a vampire.

Jesus did what his father commanded and formed a coven, a coven of twelve apostles. I, of course, was one of them. None of us were vampires; none of us fully knew what we were getting in to. But none of us could resist the lure of Jesus. His voice drew us to him. His eyes captivated us.

When Jesus first called my brother Andrew and me, we did not understand what he meant by "fishers of men." I do now.

Every Christian knows of the miracles of Jesus. What they do not know was that these were not really miracles, in the conventional sense of the word. Yes, they were all performed through a power given by God. However, they are simply the powers of a vampire.

At one point, Jesus was tempted by the devil. It then became evident of the devil's lack of knowledge regarding Jesus' vampirism. Of course Jesus could turn down bread—he would simply have to throw it up if he ate it. Why would it matter if Jesus threw himself from a high point? For he would not be harmed.

After this, Christ called Andrew and me from our fishing boat.

"I will make you fishers of men." He later explained the meaning of this cryptic statement. Eventually, it would be our responsibility to create other vampires. However, at this point Jesus was still the only vampire.

Jesus often pointed out the fact that the road that leads to life is small and narrow. He also emphasized that "wide is the gate and broad is the road that leads to destruction."

Not many vampires would be able to actually follow Jesus' example and destruction. The temptation of human blood is too much for most. They cannot resist.

This great man once explained how hard it would be to follow him. We would have to give up much to follow him.

"Foxes have holes and birds have nests, but the Son of Man has no place to rest his head." And, of course, Jesus was right. He always is. People hate vampires, despise them. That is, if they even believe that such creatures exist. It is true. Nowhere in this world are vampires welcome.

Finally, Jesus changed us and sent us out, instructing us to "search for some worthy person" in each town and stay with him.

He directed us, "If the home is deserving, let your peace rest on it." He wanted us to now change any deserving person and explain to him the situation. We did so, and many became vampires.

"All men will hate you because of me, but he who stands firm to the end will be saved." Admitted Jesus. He was once again referring to the fact that vampires would be greatly disliked, even hated.

Jesus told just that whoever loses his life for his sake will find it. Vampires are not really alive, so that is what he meant.

Of course, Jesus' feeding of the five thousand is easily explained. You see, vampires can run fast—extremely fast. No one except the thirteen vampires present could know that Jesus had simply run to get more food. He was so fast that no mortal could see him. He did the same thing for the famous "turning water into wine" incident. He ran out and got more wine.

When Jesus told us that some of us would "not taste death until we see the Son of Man coming in his kingdom," he was reminding us that we had eternal life. Of course, Jesus often explained that we would live forever. I mean, we are vampires.

One of Jesus' most famous lines speaks directly to the vampires.

"Drink from it, all of you. This is my blood of the covenant, which is poured out for many for the forgiveness of sins." We all drank of his blood and he continued. "I tell you, I will not drink of this fruit of the vine from now on until that day when I drink it anew with you in my Father's kingdom." He instructed us to do the same. And so, I have not tasted blood from something other than an animal since that evening.

He was then taken and "killed". Of course, as a vampire he could not actually die. Jesus simply stopped breathing. Three days, later, he tore the stone in front of his tomb away and came to us.

Soon, he ascended into heaven. He really did come to put an end to evil and to take away everyone's sins. And now I carry on his legacy. Unfortunately, many have not. Most vampires are not able to resist the temptation of human blood. Only a select few are vegetarians, so to speak.

I now live in Alaska with several other vampires who follow Jesus Christ. Some others also live down south in Forks, Washington.

This is my story. This is Jesus' story. This is the world's story. Now everyone knows the truth.


End file.
